To Dance with the Devil Within Me
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: With great power there must be even greater control. Yusuke has yet to tame his inner demon. With his world and all that he loves in it falling apart by his own hand, does he even want to? DEAD. Due to poor writing and loss of notes. Rebirth: If Possible.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: To Dance with the Devil Within Me

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Author's Notes: I took me a little while to come up with anything, but I finally have the first chapter done. Since I've got it started, I'll be working on it faster…the hardest part for me is always starting a story, not finishing it. Enjoy.

Chapter One: The Warning Signs

Yusuke slowly opened the door to his apartment. The house was a mess—his mother, Atsuko, must have had a party over the weekend in his absence. Sure enough, she lay on the floor in a pool of her own saliva. And thank god, it was only saliva. His mother was clutching a bottle like a teddy bear. Yusuke read the label. Son of a bitch, she bought the hard stuff, he thought, guess I'll be making dinner tonight—microwaveable ramen cups and old rice for two.

He left her sleeping and went into his room. Dropping his gym bag on the floor, Yusuke noticed his room had been cleaned. Keiko must have been here. Or did his mother get off her ass and cleaned something for once? He doubted that.

Yusuke collapsed on the bed. What a weekend! Training in the mountains was the best idea he ever had. No people, no noise, just the trees and rocks to smash and evade. Best of all, there was no hag (rest her dead soul) barking orders at him—just him and his own muscles. With that thought, he peeled off his sweat-stained, ragged T-shirt, and, playfully smirking, he bunched it up and threw it at the wall.

It stuck, much to his amusement.

Yusuke stretched out his arms and back. His muscles were tight but showed little change from his weekend training. They wouldn't really—he didn't really use his own strength that much. No. Yusuke was testing out a different power—one he had only in the recent year discovered inside him. It was so easy to tap into too. All he had to do was focus his anger and intensify his rage, and the power came. It was too much fun to feel the power coursing through his veins. Even now the urge whispered in his ear like a money-hungry whore.

Use me, abuse me, it spoke to him.

Use me, ABUSE me…

Yusuke couldn't resist any longer. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he poured his anger, his rage, all his negative thoughts into on place and squeezed it tightly into a ball until it burst inside, and the power overtook him. Veins popped through his throbbing muscles. His senses heightened. His eyes could see farther and wider than before. He could smell the alcohol on his mother's breath. He could hear the roaches scurrying in the wall as loud as he could hear his own breath.

The power poured throughout his body. His throbbing muscles constricted and relaxed all on their own. Yusuke's palms and fingers tingled as the power flowed back up his arms and down his chest. He felt like he was a snake slowly inching prey throughout his whole body, only he had no control of it. The feeling, still tightening and relaxing muscles, was flowing down his legs to his numb toes. Yusuke leaned his head back. His eyelids were fluttering rapidly and his eyes were melting into his sockets. This was such an amazing rush that in ignored the pain screaming from his body from his massive hard-on.

Gripping the mattress, Yusuke leaned forward and took in a long drawn breath like he was taking in the sweetest air or inhaling the smoke from the greatest cigarette. The boy inhaled and exhaled. Collapsing back onto the mattress, his chest rose up and down normally with each breath. The rush quieted slowly and left him drained but calm. This power was amazing.

And it was all his.

Closing his eyes, Yusuke drifted off to sleep. Dinner would have to wait.

Sunlight burned his eyes as he awoke the next morning. Wha? What time was it? His head was dazed and disoriented. Where was his clock? He found it upside down on the floor.

"12:32 P.M…" Yusuke read, groaning. "Shit, I missed school." Oh well, Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and yawned.

Yusuke like most humans was a creature of habit. Yes, even he had a morning routine and always performed it even if it was night. He first stood up and covered his mouth as he yawned. Then, he stretched his arms and back, and finally he scratched his butt in front of the open window. It wasn't very long, but his routine was very important to him.

His door was open as his mother walked by," Wha? You're supposed to be at school. Yusuke, I thought you straightened up. Why are you just sitting on your ass? If you're going to revert back to your old ways, get a job."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes," Well, when you get off your podium, I can explain. I WAS going today, but I overslept. I make mistakes, lots of them. Get off my ass, and we'll both have a better day."

"Whatever…" Atsuko said as she slid on her brown coat," Since you're skipping, be of help and clean the house. I've gotta go."

Yusuke did a double take,"What! You actually HAVE to be somewhere?"

"Yea, it's called a job," his mother said as a vein in her temple quirked in annoyance. She turned and left with her heels clacking down the long hall. She got a normal job? When in the world…who would hire her? Yusuke couldn't believe it. His mom was actually doing something right. He guessed after he straightened up, she wanted to as well. Yusuke smiled. Things were slowly getting better for them. It was nice.

He ran into the hall," Hey Mom!"

She was at the door when he yelled. Atsuko faced him. Was he going to say how proud he was of her…maybe even that he loved her? Her heart swelled at the hopeful thought.

"Better hope they don't wax your pole today," he grinned goofily.

Atsuko flipped him off and closed the door behind her. Typical Yusuke, she thought and sighed. But in a way, that was his way of showing he cared…as twisted as it sounded.

"I love you too," she whispered and left.

Yusuke sat in the middle of the disaster zone. It would take him hours to fix all this, hours he could be at Pachinko. There had to be an easier way. Think, he told himself, think.

He grinned cunningly. There was a way but he really should be doing it. It would be wholly abusing his power, but it was so easy and Pachinko was fun. Hard work or easy fun, which would Yusuke choose…after balancing the sides for a little over a half of a second, Pachinko won over cleaning.

As his heightened senses stabilized, his muscles throbbed in anticipation. Yusuke crouched down like a marathon sprinter. One, two, three, he counted off, go! From outside, he just looked like a large red streak. Pick up this, throw it in here, and wash dishes, vacuum—the thoughts raced in his head faster than the speed of light. Within five minutes, Yusuke was done. The house was immaculate, lemon-fresh even. He had energy, excess even, as he stood marching in place, even shadow boxing in the air.

"Whoo!" he exhaled loudly, "Anymore? Yes? No? I think I got it." He spoke rapidly, almost incoherently.

Back to his normal self, Yusuke suddenly felt dizzy. He was exhausted, more than just that—he was falling asleep on his feet. "Pa…chin…ko," slowly he slurred. The room was hazy and spinning him around—it was like back in kindergarten when he got sick on the tire swing…only worse. Walking was impossible, Yusuke staggered on the tips of his toes. He heard a voice laughing at him. Blissfully he grinned. It couldn't be…the laugh wasn't real. It sounded like him, though he wasn't laughing, so there was no way it was him. Yusuke was sure of it.

Or was he?

Twirling and whirling, Yusuke wasn't sure of anything. A gentle wind pushed his body too far in one direction. Yusuke loudly "thunked" on the wooden floor.

"Oh Yusuke, I can't believe it!" Atsuko gawked in disbelief as she set the groceries on the counter," You…you cleaned, and you're good at it."

Yusuke sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth. Nothing she had said had registered yet. How long had he been out? What time was it? Yusuke searched for a clock as he scratched his back. His mom was walking toward him. She seemed happy.

"Yusuke," she punched him on the head," You've been slacking on me."

Her yelling exploded in his ears," God, Mom, just shut up for once." Yusuke was leaned forward and clutched his ears. Atsuko blinked. What was wrong with him? He looked like he had a hangover, but there wasn't any alcohol out.

Lowering her voice, she couched down beside him," You okay? Yusuke? Are you o—"

"Don't you listen!" Yusuke's face was contorted in anger. His eyes flashed as veins protruded from underneath his skin. "I want you to shut up and shut up now," he screamed bitterly.

Atsuko was stunned. They fought all the time but never like this. The boy in front of her was not her son. He couldn't be—not this…this monster.

Yusuke rose and walked right past her. "I'm going out," he announced in a dry voice.

"Wait, Yusuke," his mother ran to catch him. Her son turned and stared at her with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I don't have to listen to you," he said and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. Atsuko couldn't speak—to afraid to make a peep. Thrown roughly across the room, she landed on her side and knocked her head against the floor. "You," he pointed and commanded her like a dog," wait here. Dinner better be ready by the time I get back."

Atsuko lay trembling with tears welling in her eyes. That face…it was Yusuke, but it wasn't Yusuke. Where was her goofy slacker son? Where…where did he go? Atsuko lay on the floor and wept as the mark on her side turned black and blue.

–End chapter one

Author's Comments: Lately all of my stories have been dark and depressing, but I'm not in a bad mood…things are fine, perfectly happy even. Oh well…I'm rating this story "M" just in case for now. Actually, now that I think about it, it would be "M". I hope you enjoyed, if I haven't made you clinically depressed. I need to do some happier work…


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: To Dance with the Devil Within Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Yea, it took a little longer for this one. My passion for writing went on vacation and some work got piled on me. This story is like "A Mind, Unwell" in that this story does not wholly follow the original plotline (it does to a small degree though, not much). Chapter one really doesn't reveal much, so it's boring. Sorry, I really want to slowly draw out Yusuke, so this story is (hopefully) longer and possibly confusing at times. All will be slowly understood and revealed…so well, for now…enjoy chapter two.

Chapter Two: Self-Diagnosis

As stars dotted a full moon sky, the city lights flickered awake. The streets were crowded with people—the young, the old, families and friends, but mostly faceless strangers shuffling and moving on toward some other greater destination. In the shadowed catacombs of the city's back alleys, dark eyes glowed in the slightest light from the moon. Watching and waiting, the corners of the young man's lips rose into a fixated, toothy grin. Yusuke crept along the gray brick wall toward the bustling crowd. His muscles underneath his white T-shirt and blue jeans were throbbing and writhing like beasts in waiting for the call to pounce. No one knew he was there.

Wouldn't it be lovely if he just killed them all?

Falling onto the ground, Yusuke backed away in horror. Wide-eyed and pallid, the boy couldn't believe he thought like that! That wasn't him…he would never kill someone out of pleasure. Only psychos kill for the sheer joy and rush of the kill.

He had to get away. Far, far away from the crowd. Deeper and deeper into the alleys, Yusuke ran as his ear drums pounded out the rapid beating of his heart. Go. Faster now. Get away. Deeper into the shadows, swiftly now! But no matter how fast he ran Yusuke couldn't escape his own mind. Scenes of him ripping arms and legs from their sockets, blood pouring down the storm drains, screams of men, women, and children alike as they scurry and hide to no use as he hunts them down one by one betrayed by their own scent—Yusuke was flooded with such horrors.

What the hell was WRONG with him?

Why could all he think about was murdering people?

Yusuke wasn't some psycho…

But why did his thoughts make him think otherwise?

Laughter? Someone was laughing at him. It was that voice. His eyes swiftly darted back and forth. Normal humans wouldn't have been able to see into the shadows but Yusuke could—this guy wouldn't be in hiding for very long!

No one was there.

The voice sounded like he was right next to him.

But Yusuke was alone.

Still the laugh roared in his ear. It was real—he couldn't have been imagining this. Where…where are you, you sick son of a bitch? Yusuke thought. Show yourself.

"You looking for me?" the voice whispered in his ear. The boy could have sworn he felt hot breath on his neck.

Yusuke turned, armed with a fist. His knuckles met only with air. "Where the hell are you? You're pissing me off. Quit playing games."

"Games? Are you having fun yet?" the voice chuckled, sounding exactly like him. Yusuke couldn't believe it. Who was this guy? "You're a pitiful creature when you're running scared."

Yusuke's rage spread up his neck and flushed his face. Teeth clenched, Yusuke's glare raked his surroundings, "I'm not running. I'm waiting for you to show yourself. Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The voice chuckled inwardly, "I'm always watching yet cannot see. I'm a real person yet I do not exist. You've always known me yet we have never met. That is who I am."

A riddle, Yusuke didn't have time for this. "I give up. Tell me," Yusuke replied monotonously. The voice laughed. The sound was on the move. Yusuke ran. The boy swore he wasn't going to get away from him that easily!

His speed didn't matter. The boy ran and ran hopelessly chasing the sound like a dog. No matter how fast or far he ran, Yusuke was never closer…and yet the voice always seemed so near.

Exhausted, the young man trudged along and let his feet blindly lead him anywhere. The alley he was in reeked of alcohol and garbage. A fat calico cat jump from its trash can, knocking it over as it propelled itself. Its yellow eyes glowed as it angrily hissed and waddled off into the night. Yusuke ignored it…until he realized the hiss wasn't directed toward him.

But the three young men behind him.

Yusuke unfortunately knew them very well. Even though it was the weekend, the three boys wore the gray boys' uniform of the nearby Shimorokannu Junior High. Those six beady brown eyes on more than one occasion were turned black and blue. Their faces were gnarled and battered over the many years of blocking punches with their faces. Yet still they challenged him.

"So wha'cha doin' in our part of town, Urameshi? Don't ya know you're not welcome here? This is my territory now." A taller greasy-looking boy laid a hand on Yusuke's slumped shoulders. "Hey, look at me when I'm talkin'…"

"Fuck off, Kankuro," Yusuke started to walk around him just as the boy's goons stepped in front of him. "Really, I'm not in the mood."

Kankuro, Megaru, and Shinkemaru all easily outweighed him—all three could easily make it as American football players. Even next to the smallest and shortest one, Shinkemaru, Yusuke still looked like a kid brother.

Their moms must shovel steroids down their throat.

"Kankuro was talkin' to ya. Better listen to him, shrimp." The two boys cracked their knuckles.

Why not crush their skulls in? Would the world really miss them? Yusuke chuckled inwardly. He could splatter them across the pavement—he wasn't going to—but it was an option floating through his thoughts.

Yusuke wickedly grinned, "I'm sorry, were you talking? I couldn't hear you over the bullshit coming from your mouth."

"Big words coming from a small man," Kankuro circled around him.

Breathing laboriously, Yusuke could barely focus on the two blurry images of Kankuro. The watchful boy shot a wide yellow grin. Yusuke was barely standing…this was a moment of a lifetime. Kankuro Kawagara defeats the infamous Yusuke Urameshi in a one on one fistfight! A legend was about to be slain. Kankuro pulled back his fist. Yusuke stood with his arms to his side and, with an angry look plastered on his face, watched Kankuro. His fist came forward. Swiftly, it came. With all his force, Kankuro propelled his victory shot. Closer, it came. Almost as his knuckles were about to meet with Yusuke's face, the young man grabbed Kankuro's fist. The blood rushed from Kankuro's face, even the veins in his eyeballs were pallid and translucent. His expression was glazed with alarm. It couldn't be…no human was that fast.

Yusuke held his head up. He was grinning and shaking with laughter. The look in his eyes…Urameshi was getting too much pleasure out of this. With a tiny flick of the wrist, Yusuke bent back all of Kankuro's fingers. The bones crunched as they were flung back. Screaming in agony, Kankuro fell to the ground and writhed as curses poured from his lips. Yusuke grabbed Megaru and flung him down the alley, just to watch him slide. Shinkemaru was already gone. No big deal, Yusuke thought and grinned as he wrapped his hands around Kankuro's thick neck.

Huffing and puffing, Kazuma Kuwabara searched down dark alleys, frantically trying to find the source of that horrible scream. Shit, someone could be dying and their only hope of living was lost in the streets. Kuwabara HAD to find that young man. But where in the hell was he?

There was movement in front of him. Someone was charging toward him. Did he need his help? The boy was from a nearby junior high. It was Shinkemaru, one of Kankuro's lackeys. Something wasn't right though. His face was twisted into a look of sheer terror. Like he was being hunted down by a monster…

"Turn around," he wailed, "There's a demon loose!" The young man plowed through Kuwabara and knocked him down. Shinkemaru didn't stop for Kuwabara's questions. He kept running and screaming into the night.

A demon? Kuwabara formed a short spirit sword in his hand. Though his legs were shaking and indeed he was afraid, Kuwabara ran, weapon drawn, toward the fray. It was part of his honor code. Heroes never back away from evil.

He had only blacked out for a second when Yusuke became aware again, but soon after waking, the young man wished he was still out. Kankuro's twisted neck laid in his hands Yusuke dropped him and backed away in fright. This was all a nightmare…right? If it was, Yusuke wished he could wake up already. Swallowing back his stomach, Yusuke leaned against the solid cold brick wall.

He killed him.

Yusuke killed a human being.

Sure death was nothing new to him. Yusuke had slaughtered countless numbers of demons as a spirit detective. Some of those deaths included humans.

But they weren't powerless like Kankuro.

What was Yusuke going to do now?

"My, my…we've got blood on our hands now," the voice returned and softly chuckled.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Yusuke screamed.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara's familiar voice called. The tall young man dissipated his spirit sword and surveyed the damage. "Damn it, I'm too late. Did you get that demon, Yusuke?"

"Yea…" Yusuke lied. The voice laughed. Kuwabara appeared to not have heard him. The boys stared grimly at Kankuro's body. Neither of them knew what to do with it. Yusuke refused to touch it. Kuwabara stared at him confused but shrugged it off as nothing. Who would want to touch a corpse? They stood in silence for a long time.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke couldn't look into his friend's eyes so instead he stared at the ground. "Someone's been following me."

"Who? Where is the creep?" Kuwabara wanted to pummel the guy into the ground. Nobody messed with his friends. "Well, let's get him."

Kuwabara, so eager, ran past Yusuke. "Wait, dumbass," Yusuke turned, "There's one problem. I can't see this guy but I can hear him."

"Whoa, that's creepy," Kuwabara held out his hand. "Well, I got your back, man. Just tell me and I'll be there." Yusuke nodded and shook his hand.

It was getting late as the two boys made their way home. Yusuke came to his street and waved back at Kuwabara. Yusuke came in through the back sliding glass door.

"Hey Mom, I'm home," he grinned cheerfully.

Atsuko jumped and backed herself against the wall.

"Welcome home. Dinner is waiting like you told me…" her shaking voice was laced with fear.

Yusuke was confused and concerned for his mom. She was acting too strange. He asked if she was all right but as he made a step toward her, Atsuko crouched down on the floor and screamed for her safety.

"Please! Not again!" Not again? What was she talking about? Yusuke remembered her coming home but then…he blanked out and came to in the streets. For all their arguments and play fights, the young man would never have hurt his mom.

Yet as she lay crouched on the floor begging for mercy, Yusuke feared the worst. He was becoming something. The young man went into his room and slammed the door. He was changing inside…and that guy who sounded just like him probably knew what was going on. It was all that bastard's fault. Had to be! Yusuke wasn't a monster.

He couldn't be.

Once he found where this guy was, he swore it would be his hands around his neck!

—end Chapter Two

Author's End Comments: Better, yes…no? Certainly more interesting now, isn't it? Yea, I do really short chapters but that means I update quicker than some writers. Has its good and bad sides to it, I guess. Thank you for reading chapter two and I hope you stick around for chapter three, which is still in my head…heh. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: To Dance with the Devil Within Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: It took me awhile again, sorry. Life happens. Enjoy.

Chapter Three: Never As They Seem

Slowly, the door creaked open. Silently slithering on the floor, he made his way toward the futon. Watching the breaths rise and fall from beneath the thick quilt, his lips broke out into a wicked, cunning grin. So succulent, the taste of anticipation, he paused and waited just to enjoy the full flavor of this moment. So innocently, this young man slept—so precious and tender was his expression.

Pity that his life had to end.

Wrapping his hands around the young man's neck and with the full force of his grip, he closed off the boy's entire air passage.

Immediately, Yusuke awoke.

There he was, the young man behind the voice, behind the laugh, behind all this insanity, but Yusuke couldn't see him. He had no features, except for glowing white eyes and a glowing white toothy grin, and the rest of him was a figureless black form. Yusuke struggled to break free—writhing, kicking, gurgling for air. Coward! This is how he faced him? By attacking him in his sleep?

At least now he knew he was real. Yusuke could feel real hands wrapped around his neck. There was actual pressure on his bed created by the shadow's weight. Yusuke wasn't imagining this. The shadow man slackened on his grip, allowing Yusuke a short gasp of air. Balling his fingers into a fist, Yusuke swung and hit him square in the cheek.

Only his fist passed right through the shadow's flesh.

His stunned expression made his attacker roar in laughter. Such a pathetic human he was…giving up already. He thought the boy had more fight in him than that. Maybe he had just wizened up to the truth—the fact that Yusuke could never defeat him, that in fact, he was in control of Yusuke's fate. Such a pity, though, that it had to end like this. Raising his thumbs, the shadow man stabbed his thick, pointed claws into Yusuke's jugular. The iron taste of blood filled his mouth as it began to trickle down the corner of his lip. His dark eyes rolled back into the whites of his eyes. The color began to leave Yusuke's flesh. His entire body was shaking as he gurgled and choked on the blood. The shadow man threw back his head and laughed. The sound boomed throughout his home. His spirit was passing—the shadow could sense it. His lips upturned into a wide grin.

Hunching down, the shadow began making strange grunts and roars. His body gurgled and oozed into odd shapes and forms. Finally, the shadow exploded and showered the air with a fine black haze. It wasn't a gas in the air, but tiny slivers of black needles hovering in the air and repositioning themselves. Once it was complete, all at once the needles shot into Yusuke's skin. His body shook just as it would if he was getting barraged with bullets. Every pore, every skin cell, every nook and cranny of his flesh was turned black. When it was over, the body lay still. Slowly his chest began to rise and fall until finally the young man rose up in his bed. Yusuke grinned and chuckled raucously. In his reflection in the mirror, all anyone could see of him was the glow of white eyes and gleaming fangs.

Yusuke snapped awake. Feeling his throat, he breathed a long sigh of relief. There were no punctures or blackened skin. Filling his lungs with the sweetest air, Yusuke could have screamed to the world that…he was alive!

It was just a dream, he assured himself and broadly smiled. Just a dream, and yet, why was his heart beating faster than ever? Why was his whole body shaking? He was trembling like a child lost at night wandering dark alleys looking for a familiar street. But no, he wasn't afraid, he assured himself. Yusuke Urameshi didn't feel fear when he had his fists to protect him. Running his hands through his sweat-drenched hair, Yusuke stared hard into his bed sheets. But there was one problem—this time he couldn't use his fists. This time he couldn't stand his ground and fight to the death. All he could do was keep running and look over his shoulder to make sure the shadow wasn't there. This young man in the shadows wasn't the warrior type. A psychotic madman, a cunning diabolical mastermind, an undisputed king of head games, he was THAT sort of villain. Yusuke slammed his fists on his bed. Damn it to hell! Yusuke wasn't that sort of fighter…head games were more of Kurama's suit, not his. Yusuke didn't know how to fight this guy. How could he get one step ahead of this guy when he couldn't even get a foothold? Yusuke was becoming just another pawn in the shadow's plan. He was beginning to feel like all he could do was go on with his life and fall right into the shadow's calculated pitfalls. But damn it, there had to be more Yusuke could do!

Heavy rain tapped on the window. A crack of lightning plunged his room into light, and quickly the darkness returned. Yusuke fumbled around for his clock. The time flashed 12:00 over and over. The lightning bolted across the sky, and the soft red glow vanished. Great, a power outage, Yusuke grumbled and chucked the clock into the floor. The young man quickly realized one detail about his room.

Yusuke was surrounded by darkness.

Shooting from his bed, the young man stood in the open center of his room. His senses didn't pick up on anything, yet he could not shake the feeling…the feeling that he was not alone. Come on, where are you? He thought as his eyes frantically darted in various directions, you're always watching, right? Well, this would be the perfect time. Come after me already. Yusuke heard a noise from behind. Turning sharply, he propelled a fist with all his might. The shadow ducked and screamed.

It sounded like his mother.

"Yusuke, what the hell is with you?" his mother asked in a highly annoyed tone. "I come in to get a lighter, and you almost bash me again!" Atsuko rose and brushed herself off.

"Why don't you use yours?" Yusuke asked as he opened his underwear drawer and fumbled inside it.

"Cause mine died…thanks," she replied as he handed her his spare.

With Yusuke following, Atsuko walked back into the living room and lit the candle on the low-standing table. Atsuko took a seat on the floor. Their bodies cast flickering shadows on the walls.

Gently, Yusuke asked in a calm tone," Hey, what did you mean by 'bash me again' earlier?" his mother look into his eyes as she lit a cigarette. "I've never hit you. I can't figure out how you think I hit you."

"What you can't remember?" Yusuke shook his head. Atsuko sharpened her glare as her tone grew hard and cold, "You think I imagined it all? Yusuke, you know perfectly well what you did!"

"No. I don't. Why can't you give me a straight answer?" his tone was beginning to match hers.

"Because I know you know because you were the one there who threw me across the room. You're not that stupid and neither am I." She paused and took a long draw of her cigarette. Yusuke noticed her hand was shaking, for fear or anger, he did not know. "You caught me off guard the first time…next time you'll be spending a night behind bars, got me, son?

Yusuke watched the flickering flame and looked up at the dancing shadows cast on his mother's furious face," Mom, I didn't throw you. I can't explain it but it wasn't me. You're my mom and…" he stopped himself. She didn't believe him. He could tell by her face—he was spewing another language to her. Nothing he could say would calm her and make things better.

Atsuko rolled her eyes, "Are you saying there is another Yusuke out there…one that looks like you and sounds like you? Geez, come on, Yusuke. You told better lies when you were a kid."

But there was someone out there, he thought, and he did sound just like him. Maybe he looked like him as well. Yusuke knew that he did not do it, but something inside him was different—the boy shrugged it off as stress brought on by this shadow.

Yusuke slowly stepped away from his mother and made his way back to his room. Rubbing his temples, Yusuke tried to relax. How could he? A shadow was on the loose, Kankuro's death was still reeling, and now his mother threatened to lock him up, Yusuke's nerves were becoming frayed.

Yusuke had to relax. Sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in a plain shirt and boxers, he focused all his stress and anger into a ball. Slowly however the energy gathered—time Yusuke had little patience for. Come on, he thought and clenched his teeth, hurry up! Lately it was getting longer and longer for him to tap into his power and even then the sensation of the rush was slowly dwindling to nothing.

He needed more.

More power, he had to have more power. The ball burst, and the power flooded his body. With his senses heightened, it was like his room was lit with a floodlight. Yusuke threw his head back and laughed. The bastard wouldn't dare come for him now. Through the force was coursing through his body, already the initial rush was fading.

No. It took to long to get this far. Come on, just a little bit longer, a few more minutes, Yusuke's pleas went unanswered. Still frustrated, still stressed, Yusuke's one release was as good as bringing a garden hose to extinguish a forest fire. It was his body…Yusuke was sure of it—his body always gave out. He could sense he was not accessing the full power, but his body was unable to take it all in. Then that was it.

Yusuke had to get stronger.

—end chapter three

Author's Notes: All I have to say is thank you for reading chapter three, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you stick around for the rest of "To Dance with the Devil Within Me".


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: To Dance with the Devil Within Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: I finally finished another chapter with all my chaos. Yay! Writing keeps me sane as classes pile papers upon me and the dreaded demon known as Semester Finals looms before me. After this, it's back to the books. If only I could write all day long…

Chapter Four: To The Limit

Two broad-shouldered men raised a crooked eyebrow at the young man as he eyed the barbells. It was midnight on a school night, shouldn't this kid be asleep? The brothers weren't sure what to do and exchanged stares.

"How much weight can you put on this?" the boy shouted at the men wearing identical red sweat-stained muscle shirts.

The younger brother, Hideki, shot a toothy grin, "More than you can lift, little man. Go home. We're closing."

"Oh, I think you'll stay open for a little while longer," Yusuke replied coldly. Katsuya bristled at the boy's tone. Arrogant little…he bunched a hand into a fist but quickly decided against hitting him. Something in his eyes, they appeared normal but something in them warned him not to strike.

"Kid—" Hideki began a sentence as Yusuke laid his back on the cool metal and put his hands on the bar. He lifted the barbells, made five repetitions, and set it back. Hmm, the kid didn't look like much but he lifted 450 pounds like it was nothing.

Yusuke sat up and rested, slightly hunched over, "Put the max on."

Hideki waved a finger, indicating a no," Kid, that's a 1000 pounds. You're not that buff. I can't allow it. You'll hurt yourself."

Yusuke glared and scrunched up his face," Shut up and do it!"

Hideki stood with his mouth slightly agape. He was about to make another comment as his brother stepped past him and added more weight.

"What the—" Hideki was flabbergasted as his brother's behavior. He locked eyes with Hideki and nodded to go to the storage closet. As Katsuya took out the other weights out of their storage, Hideki leaned against the open closet door and watched Yusuke stretch out and warm up lifting 500 pounds. The kid was just some idiot trying to be a hotshot, Hideki concluded as he rubbed the gruff five o' clock shadow sprouting on his jaw.

Leaning into the door, he kept his voice low," Hey, bro, why the hell are you listening to this kid? Come on, you know this is pointless and I'm tired. I want a hot bath, a beer, and a bed already."

"Go change your tampon while you're at it," the brothers exchanged matching glares, "Maybe I just want to see. What if the kid can, y'know? That's more exciting than lukewarm beer and scrambled porn."

True, Hideki agreed as he rolled his eyes. Katsuya dropped a few weights into Hideki's arms. His grip almost slipped with the sudden surprise.

"Sure you still want this?" Hideki grinned as the brothers added the last of the weight. "I wouldn't want to see myself make an ass of myself."

Yusuke laid his back on the bench, "Then don't look into a mirror."

Yusuke held the cold metal bar in his hands. His chest gentle rose up and down as he drew in several calming breaths. This was it, Yusuke, time to prove your mettle, he thought as the boy put his full force into his lift. Still the bar remained in its place. Katsuya hung his head and sighed as Hideki raised his chin and smirked haughtily. His teeth bared and clenched tightly, Yusuke's face and arms flushed as the tiny veins began to pop distinctly from beneath his flesh.

Katsuya stood with his fists positioned in a boxer's stance," Come on kid. You can do it. Don't give up…you've almost got it."

Hideki stood behind Yusuke and sill had the same grin," See, kid? I told you so. Should have listened to your elders. Little idiot, you're making a fool of yourself. Quit now. You might be able to leave with your honor between your legs. Come on kid. This is too much for you."

Nothing is EVER too much for me, Yusuke thought as the whites of his eyes reddened from a few broken blood vessels. My life has been one fight after another and yet still I prove to assholes like you that you're all wrong about me! A jolt of energy wound up through Yusuke's muscle tissue. Yusuke was familiar with the sensation. As tiny as the spark was, it was his power. Slowly the brothers watched the bar shakily rise from its rest.

Never had Katsuya felt so excited before…this kid, this kid was amazing! The normally calm brother didn't hide his enthusiasm. "I knew it! I KNEW it! Come on kid, one repetition, can you give me one? I know you can. You can do it." He screamed and sprayed spit accidently on Yusuke's face.

However, the jolt did not last.

The bar came crashing down toward Yusuke. By some miracle, he found the strength to barely keep it raised above his chest. His blood red flesh was changing to purple. The sheer act of holding the barbell was suffocating him. Katsuya grabbed one end and ordered Hideki to get the other. The man prayed that they would be able to lift it.

Hideki crossed his arms over his chest and remained still, "Let him lie for a bit. Teach the idiot a lesson."

"That's horrible, bro." Katsuya frantically tried to raise one side," The kid is dying…hurry up!"

Hideki crouched behind Yusuke and patted his head," Next time, we won't play with the heavy weights, will we, son? Open your ears instead of your mouth. You'll live a lot longer that way."

"Bro!" Katsuya screamed and continued to lift on one side.

"Shut up, Katsuya," Hideki quickly returned his attention back on the kid," So have you learned something yet? It's called humility. You're not a superhero, so don't act like you're something special and boss people around."

Someone shut that guy up, Yusuke's glare read. A strange but not foreign feeling was bubbling in his chest. Could it be? Was this the answer?

It was obvious to Katsuya that Hideki wasn't going to help. For heaven's sake, he looked like he was enjoying the kid's suffering. Come on, dig deep in yourself, Katsuya. It's up to you to save this kid.

"Leave me!" Yusuke ordered through his clenched teeth. Katsuya backed off. This kid was no ordinary kid. A pale blue light flickered in his eyes like the dazzling flash of a camera, only more rapid fire. Grunting and groaning, Yusuke pulled the bar away from his chest long enough to fill his lungs. The fresh air gave him the boost to propel the barbell back into its rest.

"Impossible," both brothers said at a near whisper level.

Yusuke sat up and panted for air. The color in his face was regulating itself to normal. His strong brown eyes hooked into Hideki's body and into his memory—now he could see why his brother was so complacent. "Stop talking and you'll live longer," Yusuke made a curt grin.

He left the men to close and go on with their boring lives. Yusuke's own just got a little interesting. His arms, later, would be sore and weak, but that would only add to his desires. Beneath the waning moon hidden behind the skating clouds, the young man stood beneath a buzzing lamp post. His smile was beaming and his chuckled gently shook his shoulders.

His little "experiment" was a success.

Yusuke thought he had to build his body up, but something wasn't right with that idea. How could physical strength and endurance affect his spirit energy capabilities? He was thinking about his power all the wrong way. With Younger Toguro, the size of his body did increase as he used more spirit energy, but that was because he put his energy into his muscles. Youko is a powerful demon, stronger than Toguro now, and yet his body looks nothing like Toguro's body. Yusuke's experiment was the answer he was looking for. For Yusuke, the power and the rush waned in accessibility not because his body was giving out—but because there was no "need" for it. The power within him, Yusuke wasn't quite comfortable accepting this, had some sort of intelligence. It purposely held itself back from Yusuke and only was fully accessible when his life was in immediate danger of dying. It was like it KNEW Yusuke was not fighting or training, and so it seemed in order to get his rush, those were his only options to achieve it.

Yusuke dug his hands into his pockets and walked down the bleak, vacant street with his head hung. Being a spirit detective provided him with plenty of fighting, and each time he always met a warrior stronger than the last to push him beyond his limits. But now, he was just Yusuke Urameshi, an average young man with an abnormal, incurable itch to battle demons. Yusuke sighed. Billions of people live in the human world, yet no one would ever be a true test of strength.

The young man paused and stared at the inky nothingness of the sky. "So am I down to fighting myself?" he said aloud. "Will I…will I ever fight again?"

"You've got a one track mind, don't you?" the voice interrupted his stream of consciousness.

Yusuke put his guard on and carefully watched his surroundings," It's been awhile. I was actually starting to miss you."

The voice chuckled," Touching, really and truly. Anyway, so it seems you've been thinking, kudos to you for dusting off the old gray mush."

"I'm not an idiot. Don't insult me with phony compliments," he was already getting on his last nerve. Bastard, he was eavesdropping on his thoughts…was nothing private to this guy?

"Geez. I'm nice to you for once and this is how you treat me." The voice sighed, "You're such a brute."

Yusuke's body riddled with tension," Sorry, I guess I was never taught how to be polite to the voices in my head."

The voice grew quiet, yet Yusuke knew he was still there in deep thought, "Hmm…perhaps, it's time then. I'm quite up for it now and you've certainly been adamant about it since the beginning—"

"About what?" Yusuke's tone rose in anger.

The voice laughed, "Oh silly, Yusuke, your fuse is way too short. I wouldn't want to see you angry for our first meeting."

Yusuke couldn't form words. He stopped in front of an old abandoned building condemned for destruction. It used to be offices but now it was a hunk of steel and concrete slabs. It would probably collapse before the demolition date came as Yusuke heard another large chunk of floor fall to the earth. For some reason, Yusuke was drawn toward the building. There was high energy and thick tension in the air—Yusuke could breathe it. The sky grumbled deeply and flashed with heat lightning. The young man watched with awareness for any sudden movement. The voice's presence in his mind was gone, so he had to be out here, somewhere watching and waiting. Gnarled bolts of white lightning crackled across the sky. Yusuke's eyes shot up high into the building's steel frame. There was something moving there, a long scarf flickering in the breeze. Another flash of light, and Yusuke caught his first glimpse of the body behind the voice. The young man was wearing a long red trench coat, tight black leather pants and boots, and probably just to piss Yusuke off even more, a traditional oni mask. He was standing straight looking down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Leaping forward from his perch, the young man elegantly twisted and flipped in the air and landed on his feet across from Yusuke.

"Hello, Yusuke Urameshi," he opened his arms in a broad, inviting manner. "Am I everything you dreamed I would be?" he ended with a short laugh.

"Not sure. I haven't seen your face yet. Take off the mask." Yusuke was unimpressed. He was too much like him, from his height to the definition of his exposed chest. Where was the terrifying guy from his dream? The madman? The master of head games? Yusuke's past fear was diminishing. He wasn't afraid of this strange kid. Why did he let all the stuff in the past get to him anyway?

"Tsk. Tsk. In time, my dear Yusuke." He could see lips moving in the oni's open mouth space. "Wouldn't want to rush things."

"Yea, I get what you mean," Yusuke smirked and cracked his knuckles. Charging forward with his fist back, Yusuke shook with excitement," I'm gonna have fun slowly pummeling you into the ground."

The shadow boy watched him charge and merely smirked.

We shall see, my dear Yusuke, we shall see who has who.

—end chapter four

Author's notes: Chapter five is going to be a blast to write. Coming soon: Hungry for Battle! Yusuke vs. The Boy within the Shadows!


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: To Dance with the Devil Within Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Heh, I thought I'd update on this one for once. Things happen, stories change on their writers like this one did to me. I've actually had this chapter done for a long time and was complete before I put the story on hiatus. After this update, it's back on hiatus...unless I decide otherwise.

Chapter Five: Hallucinations of Reality

Inside the unstable building, Yusuke was fighting hand to hand with the shadow boy. None of his punches had managed to make contact with his deftly dodging opponent. Cursing through his clenched teeth, Yusuke turned and threw another hard jab. Once again, dodged. Lightning cracked across the sky and briefly cast their shadows on the wall. Focus, Yusuke told himself. He had yet to land a single blow. Come on, Yusuke, focus! He isn't that fast. You're just being sloppy. A grin momentarily swiped across his face. Been awhile since you had a good fight, he noted to himself. Needing distance, Yusuke leapt back and raised his defense.

His opponent swayed from side to side and playfully pawed the air in a beckoning gesture. Yusuke ignored the taunt. Angry was what the kid would want…Yusuke was easier to read and predict that way. He wouldn't dare give his enemy so much control. A plan in motion, he charged the boy and feinted the signal of a direct punch ahead. Betting on the boy to take his false move, Yusuke planned on sweeping his legs. It did not go as planned. As he was lowering and swinging his leg, the boy grabbed his face and, with his other hand, grabbed his crotch. His eyes wide, the young man froze in his grasp. Propelling his body into a full backbend, the shadow boy slammed Yusuke's head through the fragile concrete floor.

On top of the rubble, he lay motionless. The boy dropped down to the lower level and jabbed him in the side with his foot. Yep, he was still alive, he grinned as Yusuke groaned and rose with his hand on his throbbing head.

"In your case, being hardheaded is a virtue, isn't it?" with his hand rested on Yusuke's shoulder, the boy grinned and shook with a light chuckle. Leaping out of his immediate range, Yusuke glared and flipped him off. Oddly enough that brazen move was something he would have done, and was planning to do, himself. Instead of catching him off guard, he caught him.

Rather roughly, in fact.

Still laughing, the boy held himself in the stance of a martial artist in an old poorly dubbed kung fu movie. "We shall fight to the death…NOW!" he shouted in an over extravagant tone. His lips were still moving in the mouthpiece, though nothing was audible.

Scratching his head, Yusuke did not know what to make of him. An idiot, not a mastermind or a warrior, but he was a complete moron. How…how could he seriously fight this guy? Wait, maybe that wasn't the case. Where he saw only stupidity, in truth it could be all an act. That had to be it. This absurd behavior was just part of a larger, premeditated strategy.

"Quit with the games and let's fight!" Yusuke crackled his knuckles and his neck, "Come on, a contest of strength between men, 'kay?"

The masked boy's manners and tone completely changed just then. Finally he was looking serious…and if plausible, darker. Yusuke could sense it in his laughter and faintly in his smile. "I was waiting on you to say that…" he slipped off his scarf and tossed his trench coat over his shoulder.

Finally, Yusuke sighed and took a fighting pose. What? He's mirroring me. The mind games weren't over apparently. The masked boy took first charge. Smirking, Yusuke couldn't believe how easy it was to read him as he prepared to block his fists. Again, the boy surprised Yusuke. His body turned into a black liquid and slid beneath Yusuke. Stunned and confused, he foolishly turned with his mouth agape as the reformed body landed an uppercut and sent him through several higher floors.

"Damn it!" Yusuke shakily sat up. And I walked right into it. Well, not like I knew the asshole could turn into a puddle. All these surprises are really starting to piss me off.

All became quiet as Yusuke recovered his breath and strength. Where was he? Just jump through the floors already. Or are you actually taking the time to use the stairs? Carefully watching the gurgling dark ooze seep through a crack in the wall, Yusuke rose onto his feet. There you are.

The pool slid forward with long arms clawing for his legs as Yusuke ran backward and evaded. Forming into a ball, the liquid launched itself onto Yusuke and wrapped around his neck. Cocooning itself around his body, it began to tighten and constrict. Inside, he writhed and wrenched until he managed to point a finger. A face of white eyes and gleaming teeth watched Yusuke as his flesh turned a light blue-violet. Both were grinning, but for two different reasons. The face sensed Yusuke beginning to black out, but Yusuke wasn't dead yet. The face saw the flickering light pooling at the end of Yusuke's finger. Quickly releasing him, the ooze leapt back and formed into the young man. Before he could see his face, the young man swiped the mask over his face.

Saving his spirit energy, Yusuke ran and kneed the boy in the stomach. Again and again until blood sprayed from his lips. He finished the series with a sharp elbow in the back. Panting heavily, the shadow boy lay on the ground. Not giving the kid a second to recover, Yusuke whacked his foot across the side of his face and sent him sliding.

His nails raked across the floor and slowed his body. "Looks like you've found your second wind," the masked boy laughed as he rose.

Yusuke broadly smirked, "And you're a lot tougher than you look."

"I haven't even shown you my specialty," Yusuke regarded him curiously, though he knew it wouldn't be good. The boy's body gurgled and flowed into various forms and blobs, but as he began to stabilize his form was apparently human.

"This is my favorite talent of mine. Shadow cloning," he explained as he removed the mask. Yusuke's stare glazed in shock. He instinctively jumped back from the exact visual clone of Kurama. So flawless an impersonation, Shiori wouldn't even be able to tell the difference.

"So am I close? Is it like looking into a wicked mirror?" his voice slid into Kurama's voice.

Bunching his fists, Yusuke flared his nostrils, " So what! You look like Kurama. You aren't the REAL Kurama. Fight seriously!"

The clone laughed and changed a liquid blob into a black rose. With a flick of his wrist, it became a whip. The young man rolled his eyes. He didn't have Kurama's powers—he just altered the liquid's form. More head games. As if this ruse would work. Oh, it's Kurama and we're friends, and he can't fight his friends, so you win. Pfft, really. Yusuke would beat the crap out of any of his friends if they deserved it. Too bad, the visual moral dilemma wasn't going to work here.

Weaving and evading the boy's "Shadow Rose Whip" as he loudly referred to his attack with each swing. Sure he had his looks, voice, and, to an extent, his weapon of choice, but apparently his cloning couldn't copy Kurama's intelligence and cool composure. Without those two vital essences of Kurama, he was nothing more than a second-rate cosplayer with a deadly whip. Yusuke increased his speed and appeared behind the young man. Sweeping his feet, the young man quickly added a direct kick to his face.

The stunned boy rose onto his feet and wiped the blood running from his nose, "Fine then, how about this!" His body changed shape, now taller and broad shouldered. Now he was Kuwabara as his whip became a "spirit" sword.

The antics were interesting at first but now Yusuke's patience was gone. He wasn't better at being Kuwabara either. Hell, the real Kuwabara could take Yusuke's punches. This kid couldn't. As the fight continued, Yusuke allowed his thoughts to roam…possibly he could make sense of all of this. The kid was strong but wasn't serious. He didn't want to fight and he was purposely restraining himself for some reason. But why? What did he want? It wasn't to kill him. Many opportunities for that had come and gone. The shadow boy didn't seem like the "take over the world" type. Then why all this crap? What did he want with Yusuke?

Pinning the clone onto the floor with one hand, Yusuke pummeled his face with his other. Whether the blood was from him or his knuckles opening up, he did not know. At that time, Yusuke understood one thing—the kid deserved every punch. The face altered and Yusuke paused. What now? Hiei? Koenma? Or did he have the balls to change into Keiko? A gasp left Yusuke's numbed lips.

He was staring at himself.

"In a way, this is self-mutilation…" he grinned and laughed in Yusuke's voice. See Mom, there is a second Yusuke. It was him. He threw you across the floor. Not the real Yusuke. In his second of shock, the clone freed one of his arms. The tip of his finger glowed red. It couldn't be…he couldn't copy the spirit gun. The others were fakes, but this looked real. Yusuke had frozen as he watched the finger turn into a long whip and wrapped around his neck. Stupid! He psyched you out.

"Got'cha," he grinned.

Around and around, he flung Yusuke into walls, floors, and ceilings. The condemned building couldn't take it. Metal screeched and buckled. Large chunks of concrete snowed from above. This was it. With one final crash, the boy flung Yusuke outside the building.

Damn it, Yusuke was tired of lying on the ground. Rubbing his bruised throat, he winced and roughly coughed. The blood droplets on his hand he chose to ignore. A rumble sounded just before the building fell. Ducking and covering his face, a cloud of dust, powdered concrete, and other irritants violently wafted over him. Pieces of rubble fell, scattering everywhere. After all was quiet, Yusuke rose.

His senses didn't pick up on the boy. Guess he didn't get out. Damn it, someone challenges him to a fight and this is how he dies…underneath a building. However, Yusuke also smirked.

It was over.

All the stress and madness was over. A victory was a victory. He could go on and live a normal life again…while working on his fighting itch. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. Hands wrapped around his eyes and blinded him. Hot breath whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"

He grinned. Part of him was groaning. Most of him was excited. "An asshole who's gonna get his face smashed?" Turning and distancing themselves, round three was about to begin.

A man goes out to stretch his legs for a bit and buildings start falling before his eyes. Kuwabara sighed and rushed out the corner. Just once, could something NOT happen in front of him? His classmates dreamed of adventurous lives—he just wanted his normal. Turning around one final corner, Kuwabara stood in front of the site where the building once stood.

"Urameshi!" he called out as his friend rushed past his view before disappearing behind the ruins. A fight was going on but Kuwabara could neither see nor sense anyone. Probably in hiding, of course.

Finally, Yusuke and the shadow boy were having a serious spar. The kid wasn't bad either once he focused. Perhaps he could push Yusuke into tapping his power. The thought plastered a wide grin on his face. Finally, a chance to feel the rush. Breaking his concentration of barraging Yusuke with punches, the boy turned his head and made a startled expression upon seeing Kuwabara.

Shoving past Yusuke, the boy dashed toward Kuwabara." Kuwabara, look out! He's coming right for you!" he warned his friend.

Freezing and panicking, Kuwabara's eyes darted, "What? Who?" The shadow boy ran right past him and he could only stare at Yusuke.

The young man ran and grabbed Kuwabara by the shirt, "What the hell man! He passed you and you did nothing!"

"Who?" Kuwabara asked with his eyes blinking rapidly.

"The psycho stalker, the guy you promised to help me pummel, remember? He was right fucking there and you stood," Yusuke released him. "Come on, let's go get him."

Despite his injures and fatigue, he was determined not to lose him now that he found him. Yusuke hurriedly walked past Kuwabara. Turning back with a glare, he ordered his friend to hurry and follow. The young man stood there as Yusuke flipped him off and ran without him.

Something was really wrong with his friend. This guy had done something really bad to make him like this. Kuwabara both feared and knew it would only get worse. As the moon peaked from the parting storm clouds, he tightly clenched his fists. Yusuke was his friend and he wanted to help him anyway he could.

But how could he fight people that didn't exist and only Yusuke could see?

–end chapter

Author's Notes: I've never been great with fight scenes. I hope it is vivd enough in description as it is in my head. For now, I leave you.


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: To Dance with the Devil Within Me

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: I'm sure readers have figured this out, and I've probably explained this already, but this story does not follow the original plot of YYH. I'm sure the interaction between Yusuke and his demon side doesn't occur like this, but I hope the story has been entertaining.

Chapter Six: Get Out Alive

Atsuko sat in her pajamas still in her futon in living room and gripped her legs close to her body. It was seventeen minutes past eight in the morning and she had just finished explaining to her manager that she would not be coming in today. Her excuse was pathetic, according to him, but at least it was the truth. Atsuko had prepared to make breakfast but, after finding Yusuke's bed still empty, she wasn't hungry anymore. Atsuko sat thinking as dust, visible in the sunlight, swirled in the air.

Ah! Maybe they've seen…she thought as she picked up her address book. Anything was worth a try. Even if it meant calling up a few old yakuza connections…

The dial rang a fourth time. Damn it. Pick it up, Kojiro! Furrowing her brow, Atsuko's glare was hard enough to melt the number's ink down the paper.

"Eh? What do you want?" the man's deep, rough voice growled from the other end of the line.

"Kojiro, it's me, Atsuko." He was silent for a few moments. Still too early in the morning for him. He always was useless until mid-afternoon, Atsuko reminded herself.

"Oh, Atsuko!" Finally, the name registered as he paused to sit up. "Been so long. I thought you sounded familiar." He sounded a bit more jovial and awake. "How you been? How's the boy?"

"That's why I called," Atsuko stared in the direction of his bedroom. "Yusuke's missing."

"Oh, is that so? How long?"

Atsuko paused. "Umm…he didn't come home last night."

Laughter rolled in waves from the phone so loud Atsuko held the phone away from her. "Atsuko…you of all people…a couple of hours gone is nothing to fret over. Come on, you've left Yusuke alone for much longer periods."

"But I had the decency to tell him if I was leaving."

The yakuza lord snickered, "Yea, you told him every time I bet. And I've had dinner with the Crown Princess of Japan."

Atsuko narrowed her eyes. A worn sigh left her frustrated lips, "Well, yea, you've made your point, but—"

"You're sounding like a real mom, y'know that? But really, the boy has your spirit. Disappearing is nothing new but I'm sure Yusuke is fine wherever he is."

"I hope you're right," Atsuko felt slightly relieved, "Guess that means you or none of your men have seen him?"

As far as he knew, no one had seen him. The boys would have said something if they saw Atsuko's kid. "Could you keep an eye out? Tell him to come home." Her fingers twisted the phone cord around her nervous fingers.

"Sure. No problem." Kojiro paused. "Anything wrong?"

"Yusuke has been weird lately. Not himself. I just know something's wrong." Atsuko briefly chuckled, "Mom's intuition, I guess."

"Hmm…okay. I'll call Satoshi and get his boys looking around too. I still say you're worrying for nothing, then again, I don't know anything about mother's intuition. Good luck, Atsuko. Bye."

As the phone clicked in its tray, Atsuko heard the front door opening. Her son dragged himself inside. Despite his frayed look, he was miraculously able to remain standing. Atsuko looked at him in amazement. His jeans and T-shirt were torn and scuffled. The sweat dripping from his forehead had washed out all the hair gel, so his hair hung flat. A crust of dried blood dripped down the corner of his left lip.

"I've been waiting all night for you to show, " Atsuko stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "Well, while I've been worrying myself gray, you've been doing what? Fighting! Moron, looks like you got what you deserved." She stuck out her tongue.

She turned around as if she was going to walk away, instead looked back at him over he shoulder, "Still if you're going to spend the night killing yourself, at least win. I mean you went through hell to beat Toguro, now all it takes is a couple of regular street punks to knock you flat. Really pathetic, Yusuke."

Huh? He's got nothing to say? Atsuko thought. She figured that would have relied him, but no. His body lightly swayed from side to side. This fatigued dance was the only thing balancing him on his feet. Yusuke raised his head. Atsuko covered her mouth in shock. Nothing…there was nothing left in his dull dark brown eyes.

"Hi Mom," he mumbled.

Atsuko braced herself as she raced forward to catch him as he fell. She pulled him and laid him in her futon. Gave it all just to come home…she thought as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of cheap whiskey from the back.

One little glass won't hurt…she told herself. Just one to clear her mind so she could deal with figuring out her son's head.

Each heavy step boomed and echoed as he made his way up the thin floating stairs. Yusuke could tell he was dreaming, a first for him. It was the first time he could move and think for himself in a dream. Almost like it wasn't a dream, really. As he ran, the steps would fall behind him, giving him only a few seconds on each stair.

"What's wrong? Getting tired already?" the shadow boy said as he floated up the steps in front.

"Give me a break! Run a hundred steps and see how you feel," Yusuke snapped back.

In truth, Yusuke was sick of running. After he left Kuwabara stupidly gawking at him, he spent the whole night running after the shadow boy. He lost him a few times, only because he had to push and shove through crowded streets and department stores. Sure, people glared and cursed him, but the hell with them too. He wasn't about to lose this guy…even if it meant punching out a few street punks and some pissed off boyfriends. Come on, get some girls smart enough to get out of his way.

The shadow boy sighed, "You look tired. Sleeping on concrete isn't good for your back "

After chasing him all night, Yusuke's body finally gave up and he spent the night sleeping in an alley. People gave him strange looks, but they could think what they wanted of him. He knew he wasn't some homeless kid. Immediately after waking, Yusuke went home…then he ended up in this place.

"Oh well, you might as well get used to sleeping on concrete…"

"Huh?" Atsuko looked over at her son. She was right. He was mumbling. Putting away the shot glass and liquor, she tiptoed over to him. His brow twitched rapidly. His mother covered her mouth as she watched Yusuke's face contort and pinch in pain. A nightmare…Atsuko told herself.

Leaning down, she lightly grasped his shoulders and shook him, "Yusuke. Yusuke, wake up."

Her son grabbed her wrists and pulled her away. Atsuko stepped back a little. Yusuke sat up on the couch. The way he hung his head and held his forehead reminded her of herself with a hangover.

"Yusuke, you haven't been drinking, right?" She might as well ask.

"Mom, don't ask me stupid questions." His bones popped as he rose from the couch. His right hand clutched his sore hip.

Atsuko grabbed him by the ear, "Well, excuse me for being a concerned parent."

Yusuke smacked away her hand, "Oh, they start printing parenting tips on the beer bottles now?"

"You know I haven't been drinking lately," she narrowed her eyes. He went into his room. Atsuko stood in the doorway and watched him as he emptied out his duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" He was stuffing clothes in the bag.

"Gotta go away for awhile," he curtly replied.

"Why?" His mother thought for a moment. "What did you do now?" she asked as she jaggedly raised her eyebrow.

Yusuke paused and stared down at the bag, "You'll find out soon enough."

Throwing what little money he had inside and zipping the bag, Yusuke slung it over his shoulder and stormed toward the door. Atsuko remained in the doorway. As her son tried to slip past her, her body blocked him. He wasn't leaving until he told her everything. As he glared and snarled at her, she ignored it all.

"Get out of my way," he commanded. "You wanna end up on the floor again?"

She raised her head and stared down at him, "Shut up, Yusuke. I want you to tell me exactly everything you did. Then, I will just maybe step aside."

He closed his eyes and proudly smirked, " It's a surprise, Mom. Ever heard of dramatic suspense?"

"Yusuke…" Atsuko groaned.

"Fine…" he rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a hint. Keep the TV on." With that, he barged through her by shoving through her shoulder.

Atsuko stared at him with bewilderment, "The TV? Yusuke…Yusuke!" She stomped down the hallway after him. "What the hell did you do?"

The door slammed behind him. Atsuko debated whether to go after him or not. Was there any point to chasing him down the street? She sighed and hung her head. Yusuke's mind was made up. It was better not to waste the energy trying to get him to come back. Instead, Atsuko groaned as she flipped the TV on and plopped down on the couch.

Shizuru looked over her shoulder, just to check if her brother was still focusing on his homework. Normally, she wouldn't let him listen to music as he studied—he usually ended up rocking out to the music instead. This time, he wasn't. Whatever works, she thought as she dried and put away another dish.

"Hey sis?" Kuwabara pulled his headphones off and let them rest around his neck as the heavy rock music blared. "What's the name for the hormones that kill pain?"

"Check your textbook," Shizuru replied. It wasn't like she didn't know the answer, but she wasn't about to start handing him answers.

"I did. I can't find it, " he picked up his biology text, "Oh. Here it is. Endorphins. Honestly, it wasn't there a second ago."

The phone rang. "Yea, Kuwabara Residence."

"Kuwabara, turn on your TV. Channel 12," Kurama said sternly.

For a moment, he paused. Shizuru eyed her brother carefully. Something wasn't right. The siblings looked at one another. Both of them sensed the same bad feeling. Kuwabara picked up the remote and turned the channel. The young female anchor was informing the city of a recent murder of a teenage boy, and in which the key suspect was another teenage boy. Police were now searching for him to bring him in for questioning. When the suspect's photo was flashed, Kuwabara dropped the phone.

"What the hell! This has got to be some kind of joke!" Kuwabara shouted into the phone and paced across the room. "Urameshi wouldn't kill anybody."

"It does seem strange. For all of his aggressive tendencies, this doesn't seem like Yusuke."

He sat down on the couch again. The ice in his drink shifted when he slammed his free fist on the table. "They've got the wrong guy. Kankuro was killed by a demon. Urameshi had already got it when I found him," Kuwabara changed the channel. Another second of seeing Yusuke as a wanted murderer was making him want to kick the TV in.

"Perhaps you're right. Someone must have reported Yusuke as the killer by accident," Kurama said. "Even if that is the truth, it's not going to be easy to persuade the police otherwise."

"What do you mean 'if that's the truth'? It is the truth," Kuwabara snapped back. "Kurama, you think he might have done it?"

Sensing Kuwabara's stressed emotion, Kurama attempted to calm him. "No, I never said that. As I said earlier, this doesn't seem like something Yusuke would do. We have to figure out what happened."

But he certainly wasn't giving up on the possibility either…

–End chapter


End file.
